The Scream
by pseudonym99
Summary: The Cahills are visiting the Kabra mansion when their 'relaxing' vacation goes terribly wrong. A scream, Amy's scream, started it all. Natalie and Dan just can't stop fighting. Ian's going crazy because someone got past security. When the other Cahills arrive, the chaos only increases. What's going to happen with an impending threat in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The noise

Natalie was bored. She had already returned from her daily trip to Harrods, and did not feel like going shopping again. I know, incredible isn't it? Natalie Kabra did not want to go shopping. Why, you ask? Because, since those Cahills are visiting from America *shudder*, she had been forced by her brother to take Amy along. Amy, the stuttering girl with absolutely no fashion sense. Natalie did not want to endure any more shame, so she simply returned to the Kabra mansion after only one hour of shopping. She had returned home to find Ian telling Daniel that no, they did not in fact have a Ben and Jerry's on their immensely large estate. Natalie didn't even know what a Ben and Jerry's WAS. After ranting to Ian about the disappointment, Daniel had gone to the game room to play some silly game called Black Cops or something that like that, so Natalie didn't even have anyone to argue with. And Amy had gone to the library to read a book, so she was alone.

Ian walked into the family room to find Natalie sitting on the expensive couch with her perfect posture and lost in thought. He sat next to her, saying, "How was the shopping? Didn't Harrods have anything expensive enough? Or did you already buy everything in the whole store?" Natalie started, realizing she was no longer alone, and then quickly regained her blasé expression.

"I didn't like anything. I didn't even want to go shopping today. I only went to let Amy sightsee a bit," she lied smoothly.

"You're lying."

"What makes you think so?"

"I'm a Lucian as well, Natalie. Remember our training? Not to mention, I am your brother, so I do know a bit more about you than others."

Natalie gave him a glare. Ian laughed. "You know that doesn't scare me. Non-Kabras, maybe. But not me." The lovely brother-sister moment was interrupted by a horrible noise. It sounded like shrieking, but not in an "I'm scared" kind of way. It was more of an "I'm doing this because I feel like it" kind of way. "What is that DREADFUL sound?" Ian yelled, a horrified look on his face, as if he couldn't believe anyone was capable of emitting such a noise.

Natalie looked up, only to see the high ceiling with a multi-million pound chandelier. She sighed. "It's Daniel. Amy told me he's obsessed with a song by some American duo. What was their name, Karma? No, Karmin. It was Karmin. The song is called Acapella."

Ian gave her a long look, then looked away and tried to make some sense of the noise, formulating it into words. He could hear, "Thought he was gluten-free but, all that I got was bread." He gave her an incredulous look. "THAT'S a song? And people actually LIKE it? Are you going to kill him, or should I?"

"I will," Natalie said, slipping her dart gun out of her Louis Vuitton bag. It was sleek and silver. She had black one, but this one matched her outfit better. With a resolute look, she stomped up the stairs and along the hallway, then stopped in front of a door. The shrieking, sorry, SINGING was louder here. Even more unbearable than downstairs, in fact. She opened the door, and shot a dart straight into Daniel's forehead, with perfect aim. He fainted immediately. She smiled with satisfaction. That's why poison #206 was one of her favorites. It was fast-acting, and not deadly. She'd used it on Ian more than once. Needless to say, the singing stopped immediately. That was when she heard a girl scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The scream

Natalie was so worried about the scream; she decided the stairs were too slow and instead jumped from the upstairs landing, did a flip, and touched down lightly on the plush carpet below, quite a feat in six-inch heels. The family room was empty. "IAN!" she screamed frantically, now afraid.

"NATALIE! COME TO THE LIBRARY! QUICK!" she heard Ian scream. Now relieved, Natalie ran to the library. She reached the doorway to see Ian sitting next to a fainted Amy, who had a deep gash near her shoulder. He was using a towel to staunch the blood flow, and a couple maids were trying to wake Amy up.

"What happened?" Natalie asked, looking at Amy's pale face and Ian's worried one, secretly amused.

"I don't know! I just heard a girl scream and figured it was Amy," Ian said agitatedly, replacing the blood-soaked towel with another handed to him by a maid.

"What if it was me?" Natalie asked, marveling at how her brother was acting. it wasn't easy to make him lose his cool...

"You don't scream, you shoot people with your gun," he replied.

"Fair enough. So, what should I do?"

"Go take a couple servants with you and have them carry Daniel and bring him here. We don't want anything to happen to him. I have a feeling whoever did this has something against them two Cahills. And after you have Daniel here, take Amy's phone and tell all the others to get here as soon as possible. I think Jonah's already in Britain for a tour for his new album, and the Starlings are visiting an Ekat stronghold somewhere here as well…." At that moment Amy had woken up, so Natalie decided she should go.

She yelled to Bickerduff, who immediately came, along with Harold, and a few others whose names Natalie did not know. They ran upstairs, and Natalie breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Daniel intact. She would rather die a thousand times than admit it, but she found the boy amusing and kind of cute. But no one knew of course. She suspected that Ian had a hunch though. When she heard they were coming to visit, she hadn't complained as much as usual. She also looked at a particular picture of Dan with a goofy grin on his face and an arm around her for a bit longer than the others. Ian was, after all, a Lucian. He had aced the training of reading human emotions and psychology. She had no doubt in her mind now that he knew she was growing fond of Daniel Cahill. And it scared her that he might use that fact for blackmailing purposes. She would use a memory erase potion, but it had not been perfected enough to use to delete one specific part of one's memory. That reminds her, she really should give an order to have it perfected. But at the moment they had an even bigger problem on their hands than saving her dignity…..

They collected Daniel and brought him downstairs and set him on a couch in the library. He was still unconscious; the effects would wear off in another 15 minutes. Natalie moved away from the action, and sat down in a comfy chair in a quieter corner of the library. She had Harold bring her Amy's phone and she contacted the others. She immediately received replies from everyone, stating that they'd be there between today and tomorrow. Jonah would be there in only 45 min. Still deep in her thoughts, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ian was worried. Amy was hurt, Dan was unconscious, and Natalie was not herself. Not to mention that someone had broken into the mansion and hurt someone who was under his protection. Oh, and the other Cahills were on their way, which would make the Kabra mansion a very chaotic place for the next… week? Month ? Ian didn't know how long it would take to solve the problem. They still don't know if this attacker was against only the Cahill siblings or the others as well. And if so, who would be attacked next? _Gosh, it's tough being a Cahill branch leader. Even though Natalie and I share the job, I obviously do more of the work. I'm her big brother. I need to protect her, help her. But she doesn't even trust me enough to tell me what's bothering her. _And just then, the doorbell rang. Ian got up from his seat and went to open the door. On the doorstep, he saw…..

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys liked it. I'll try to update as often as I can, and I'm kind of going with the flow. At the moment, I don't know what's going to happen next :P If anyone has ideas, please share them! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: The Family

Ian POV

"Yo wassup Ian, ma homie!" Jonah exclaimed as soon as I opened the door.

"Lay off the gangster talk Wizard," said Sinead, an exasperated look on her face. "He's been talking like that nonstop since we met him about 20 minutes ago," she remarked, turning to me.

"Well since nobody here has the courtesy to say hello, I believe I must do it. Hello fellow Cahills, welcome to the Kabra residence. Take a seat in the family room, and DO NOT go to the library. I will get Natalie and will be with you shortly," I said. "If anyone rings the doorbell, would one of you be so kind as to open it? We don't allow the butlers or servants to do it because they may let someone in who is not welcome."

"Yo, yo, yo, cuz! What's wit da formality? Da Wiz is yo man! Ima do anything ya need me to do. Come on Sinead, Ned, Ted, let's go to the room I-dawg was talkin 'bout," Jonah said, dragging the triplets in through the door, leaving me behind.

As soon as they were out of sight, I made a beeline to the library. I arrived there to find Daniel (thankfully awake and looking healthy, it would be difficult to explain to the others if he was still unconscious) in a heated argument with (an also awake) Natalie. I didn't stop to try to figure out what the argument was about though. "Would you two STOP IT?!" I screeched. Turning to Natalie, I said, "The Starling triplets and Jonah are in the family room, go keep them company. But don't mention Amy's injury. Yet."

"Why do you always boss me around?" she whined. "I'm tired of it. And why can't Daniel go keep them company? Why me? All of you are ruining my life!" With that, she turned around and ran upstairs. I looked at Daniel, bewildered.

"Why the heck are you looking at me? And don't tell me I had no right to yell at her; she shot me with her gun! I didn't even get a chance to show off my awesome ninja moves!"

"You don't HAVE any ninja moves, Dan!" that was Amy. Oops, I just realized she was awake as well. I opened my mouth to ask if she was okay when Daniel interrupted.

"I DO TOO!" Ughh. His voice really is annoying.

"No, you don't Dan," Amy sighed.

"I'm terribly sorry to have to interrupt this lovely argument of yours but did any of you hear me when I was talking to Natalie? JONAH AND THE STARLING TRIPLETS ARE IN THE FAMILY ROOM. And since Natalie has thrown a tantrum I, being her older brother, must go check on her. So now I am giving both of you a direct order. GO SIT WITH THE GUESTS."

"Jeez Ian, calm down," Daniel said. "I'll go sit with them."

"I won't," said Amy. "I won't especially b-b-b-because you s-said it in such a r-rude way." I looked at her. She clearly had no idea what I was going through. I didn't yell at her though. I couldn't. That would be incredibly insensitive, especially since she just got hurt. I settled with another reply.

"Just one of you is enough."

With that I ran upstairs. _I'm running so much today. Other days, I don't physically exert myself in any way. That's what servants are for. I wonder what's up with Natalie. Did Daniel hit a soft spot during their argument? She wasn't this moody since I told her she couldn't get another Prada bag, since we were running out of money. But now I took over the art dealership so we have a lot of money. What could possibly be wrong?_

* * *

Dan's POV

_There is something seriously wrong with that guy. Even when he's mad, he talks formal. And he looks kinda worried. He's usually suave and nonchalant. Today, someone has a little argument and he blows a gasket. Good thing Amy stood up to him though. Even though she still stuttered… _By now he had arrived in the family room and found not only the triplets and Jonah, but also the Hamilton, Madison, and Reagan Holt.

"Hey guys!" I said trying to sound upbeat. Megafail.

"What's up with Ian? Why is he so uptight? Why were you and Amy arguing? What happened to Natalie? Where is Amy?" Sinead yelled out in one breath.

"As for Ian, I'm just as confused as you are. Me and Amy were arguing about my ninja skills. Natalie threw a tantrum for no reason. Amy is in the library," I answered to the best of my ability. "And does no one say hello anymore?"

"Hello."

"Hey"

"'Sup D-Dawg?"

I took charge after everyone had said hello to me. "So, here's what we're gonna do. The guys are gonna play video games. The girls are gonna talk. No one is gonna leave this room. No going to library or anywhere else."

"There's obviously something in the library," Ted said.

_Of course there is. Blood stains on the carpet, broken glass, little things like that. No need to worry. _"There's nothing in the library," I lied. "The maids and servant are doing a mega redo/reno there so we can't go unless we want a big heavy book to fall on her heads and kill us." Everyone looked at me skeptically. Dang. These guys were too smart for their own good.

"Why is Amy in the library then?" asked Ned asked. _Darn those Ekats! _

"She's…umm… supervising the process?" I said, the sentence coming out like more of a question. Jonah sensed my desperation.

"Yo guys, let's just listen to him. Hammer, turn on the X-box."

And everything turned out fine.

* * *

Natalie's POV

I was in my closet, going through my Prada bags when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," I said.

"Natalie?"

Oh, it was Ian.

"Natalie, come here. Please," he said. I went to the little sitting area in my room to find Ian there, sitting on a chair. I sat in the one across from him.

"What is it Ian? I'm a little busy."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. With you, maybe."

"Stop the snide remarks Natalie; I'm not in the mood."

"You're never in the mood."

"NATALIE! STOP IT!"

I stayed silent, but rolled my eyes at him. He ignored me.

"Thank you. Now, I'm your older brother, so you have to answer me.

"What's the logic in that?"

"Natalie," he warned before continuing. "Now tell me. What's got you in such a bad mood?"

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. And I didn't. Why was Dan- I mean, Daniel's anger toward me enough to make me upset? I didn't show it though. I acted like it was Ian who made me mad. But the point is: Daniel is most definitely not worth getting upset over, much less his stupid comments.

"Don't be silly Natalie, you're a Lucian. Lucians never have any doubt about their feelings, and they know everything that happens around them," Ian said with confidence. I looked at him, suddenly worried.

* * *

Ian's POV

Natalie looked up at me, and I could see the fear in her eyes. "Natalie, why are you scared?"

"I don't know, Ian. I don't know why I'm moody. I've never not known something before, Ian! One second I'm arguing with Dan, being my old self, the next second I see hatred in his eyes and I want to burst into tears. Why am I so uncertain, Ian?"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I'd appreciate some follows and reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Thank you to Epic Books, demigod39cluesfan, and 39 clues lover, I really appreciate what you guys said! Well, hope you like it. R&R!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Ian's POV

I looked at her. She seemed on the verge of tears. "Natalie, calm down. You're just a little…. upset. No need to worry. Look, I'll get you the limo, and you can go shopping until the rest of the family arrives. Is that okay?"

"Stop trying to change the subject, Ian! Tell me what's wrong with me!" she yelled. Goodness, she looked almost scary.

"Well, Natalie, I think…. umm… You might not hate Daniel anymore," I finally got out. _Why is she scaring me? I'm her BROTHER!_

"What makes you think that?" she said immediately. Hmmmm. Looks like I'm right.

"Well, you called him Dan instead of Daniel a moment ago," I said. She didn't say anything. "Well, Natalie," I said, getting up, "you can come downstairs if you feel up to it, or I can tell a chauffeur to get a Bentley ready."

"I'll come down."

"Okay," I said. Then I went downstairs.

* * *

Amy's POV

_'Ian is such a brat! I can't believe he had the nerve to speak to me and Dan that way, especially since I'm injured and Dan just woke up from some Lucan poison! Well I can't stay here forever.' _I got up from my seat and went to the family room to find everyone staring at me.

"What?" I said, suddenly self-conscious. Dan facepalmed.

"How's the renovation going, Amy?" asked Sinead. I looked at Dan. '_Renovation? What renovation?'_

_'The one in the library. Please play along,' _he begged.

"Oh, the one in the library?" I said. "It's going well; I just had to leave so they could do some heavy work."

"Strangely silent." That was Ned.

"Ummm, yeah," I said. What else could I say?

"They're good workers," Dan piped up. Jonah snorted. Luckily, Ian came downstairs at that moment.

"Where's Natalie?" Dan asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

"She's coming in a bit," he replied.

"What's happening in the library?" Ted asked. Darn those Ekats! Ian looked at Dan questioningly. Dan was too busy facepalming. He looked at me with those amber eyes. _Don't stutter, Amy, don't stutter._

"Y-you know, the r-renovation in the library," I managed to get out. Luckily, Ian caught on.

"Oh yes, we are getting new… flooring. Mahogany hardwood. And we are getting carpets imported from Persia. And new stained glass from… um… Italy," he said.

"Oh come on you guys! We all know you're lying! Now, why the heck are we here, what's wrong with Natalie, and WHAT happened to Amy's shoulder?" Jonah said, clearly so annoyed he forgot to use gangster talk.

"We will wait for Natalie to come, then we will talk," Ian said smoothly.

"Well, tell her to hurry up!" Reagan said.

"Yeah!" Madison added.

"I'll go get her," Dan said.

"NO," Ian screamed. Then, with more composure, "she would not appreciate it." Dan looked at him weirdly, then started up the steps. Ian sighed. We all waited, silently, for the argument that was sure to ensue.

* * *

Natalie's POV

I was about to go downstairs when there was a knock on my door. I opened it.

"Hey Nat," Dan said.

"Hello Daniel," I replied curtly.

"Umm, everyone's waiting for you downstairs, they're asking lotsa questions…."

"I was just coming," I said, stepping out of my room and closing the door behind me.

"Well, let's go!" he said happily and offered me his arm. I sighed but took it. When we got to the living room, we were welcomed by 9 pairs of eyes staring at us, and 9 mouths dropped open. I let go of Dan's arm and went and sat next to Jonah, acting like nothing was happening. Dan wasn't as suave.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You didn't fight," Hamilton gasped out. Everyone nodded.

"So?" I said. "We don't fight all the time. Now, Daniel told me we had something to discuss?"

"After lunch," Ian gasped out. I glared at him. Gasping was not Kabra behavior, and he knew it.

So, on that happy note, we went to the dining room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back!**

**Epic Books: Yeah, I guess it kind of is a reunion, but it won't stay a mystery for long!**

**Read, Review, Follow, and Fave! And let other people know. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 clues**

* * *

Chapter 5

Ian POV

I just couldn't believe it! They hadn't argued! But we have bigger problems on our hands. When everyone had taken a seat at the table and began to eat, I cleared my throat to brief everyone. "Well, I suppose you all want to know why you have been called here on such short notice."

"Oh, you suppose so?" Madison cut in snarkily. I decided to let it pass.

"We had an intruder this morning," I continued.

"What?"

"How?"

"Did anyone get hurt?"

I waited until I had made sure that they were done with the questions. Then I said, "They hurt Amy, that's why she has gauze on her shoulder. I heard a scream and ran to the library, and found her on the floor, unconscious with a deep gash in her shoulder." Everyone was silent, gaping. "Now let's hear her side of the story."

"I was going to get some books when I felt something hit me, I think it was a dart," she began. Everyone looked at Natalie, who threw her hands up in the air, as if to say _'It wasn't me!.'_

Amy continued, "I was trying to turn around to see who it was, when I suddenly felt all drowsy, sort of like anesthesia. Then I was out cold."

I cleared my throat, ready to continue, "It's strange, there was no dart when I arrived on the scene. And didn't you scream?"

She shook her head, "I didn't scream."

"Then who did?" Sinead asked.

"Well we don't know that, now do we?" I replied. "So while the maids and servants were helping me put pressure on the wound, I called for Natalie. Let's hear her story."

Natalie sighed, but began to talk. "I had just shot Dan with a simple poison to make him lose consciousness, just for a little while, because he was singing some absolutely terrible song, and he was so loud, and he wasn't even good! So I had done that just to shut him up." Dan glared, but Natalie continued, unfazed. "So I had just shot him when I heard a scream. So I jumped from the upstairs landing, did a couple flips and touched down on the carpet, when I heard Ian call for me, telling me to come to the library. I went and saw Amy lying on the ground and Ian pressing a towel to her wound, and he told me to go upstairs with some servants and have them bring Dan down. So I did. Then I called you guys."

I nodded, "Thank you Natalie. Now, any ideas about who attacked Amy? Do they just hate the two Cahill siblings or all of us as well? And who will they strike next?"

Jonah shook his head, "Man, this is bad. This is real bad. At least we know it's not the Vespers, since we all got out of there alive."

"Is there any other threat? Call Fiske and Nellie and ask. Or better yet, tell 'em to get over here. It'll be safer and more reassuring to have everyone together." I nodded at her, and looked at Natalie. She immediately pulled out her phone and dialed Attleboro, putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" Nellie said.

"Hello Nellie. This is Natalie Kabra. We need you and Uncle Fiske to get here right away. There has been an attack and Amy got injured. Someone broke into our mansion. We need you guys here as soon as possible. The others are already here."

"WHAT? AMY GOT INJURED?" Nellie screeched.

"Nellie, I'm okay, so is Dan. But can you get her soon? Please?" Amy said.

"Not to worry kiddo. We're coming in on the private jet. You Kabras have a private landing strip right?"

"Of course," Natalie snorted. Nellie didn't catch it through the phone.

"See ya guys!" she said, and hung up.

"Well," I said, noting everyone glum mood. "Let's go to the family room and play a game! Just because we're in danger doesn't mean we can't have fun!"

Everyone perked up a bit, except Sinead. That girl has real issues. She's got to learn how to live.

"Let's go!" Daniel said excitedly, grabbing Natalie's arm and dragging her to the family room. I raised my eyebrows at their sudden closeness. I looked around the table to see I wasn't the only one. Amy had her mouth open in shock, so did Hamilton. Sinead was grinning. Heh. One thing that makes her happy.

"Natan, huh?" Jonah said, using one of those mash-up names I've always despised. "I ship it."

This was met by a chorus of "me too"s around the table.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Sorry if it's short, I'll update soon. I find it hard to write long chapters :P**

**Also, I try to add humor, but I stink at it, so I hpe you think it's okay! I want LOTS of feedback!**

**Check out one of my new stories "Slumber Party"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, not another chapter, just an announcement!**

It's my birthday! I am 14 years old! And the royal baby is here! We share a birthday!

Congratulations Royal Family! Let's hope he doesn't turn out like me! :P

Fun Fact:

I was born in London, England, but have lived in the States all my life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Vas Happenin'? Okay, don't get the wrong idea, I am NOT a directioner. My friend's words have rubbed off on me. *sigh* **

**Hope you like it! **

* * *

Chapter 6 **(I'm sorry-too lazy to name my chapters. Give it whatever name tickles your fancy)**

Natalie POV

I let Dan lead me away. I, of course, could tell everyone behind us was shocked. I pretended not to notice. Dan, however, had no idea.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, plopping down on the couch. Oops. I didn't know I was looking at him differently. _Come on, _

_Natalie, control your expressions!_

"Nothing."

"Nothing, what?"

"What are you talking about Daniel?" I said. He looked at me, tilting his head slightly.

"You gotta loosen up, Nat."

"Don't call me that," I replied. He laughed, and patted the space next to him.

"Sit down, it might take the others a while," he said. I looked at him in surprise.

"You know?" I asked.

"Of course, I'm not stupid."

"Really?"

By then, everyone had come in to the room and sat down.

"So, what do you guys want to play?" Madison asked.

"Let's play Ninja!" Dan said excitedly. Everyone rolled their eyes. "Okay, Spy Game?" he amended.

"Don't we get enough of that from our regular lives, Dan?" Reagan said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it's not fun!" he protested.

"Okay, fine. The teams are the way we are seated. Begin!" Ian said, grabbing Jonah's arm and running out of the room. They were followed by Amy and Sinead. The three Holts were talking furiously. Ned and Ted were tinkering with something. I turned to Dan, who had a mischievous grin on his face.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked casually.

* * *

No One's POV

Natalie and Dan were talking furiously, still in the main room. By this time everyone else had left.

Let's go over to the pool, where there is something rather interesting going on. Ian and Jonah have moved the trampoline to cover the frozen pool. Oh yes, have I mentioned that it's winter? Well, it's winter. And everything is frozen and covered with about an inch of snow, which is still falling. So even after the trampoline was moved, the tracks were covered by fresh snow. The boys then set to work loosening screws, so if anyone jumped on the trampoline, the bouncy fabric part would fall, and the individual would find themselves in a frozen pool of water, likely to get hypothermia.

"Good idea Jonah," Ian said grudgingly after the work was done.

"No prob, yo. Good work," Jonah replied, breathing heavily.

"Who do you want to fall in?" Ian asked

"You want the truth? Not sure, yo. Maybe Amy and Sinead, maybe Dan and Natalie. You?"

"Same I guess. It would be amusing if it was Dan and Natalie."

"That it would be." The two boys shared a smile, and despite the stress, amidst the falling snow, it felt like a perfect way to spend the day with a close friend.

* * *

Still No One's POV

So, with Ian and Jonah having their cute little bonding moment, let's head over to Dan and Natalie. As we get closer to the main room, we can hear the argument.

"DAN! YOU LISTEN TO ME! I HAVE GOOD PLANS, AND MY PLANS ACTUALLY WORK!"

"NATALIE! THERE IS NO WAY WE ARE FOLLOWING YOUR PLAN IF IT DOESN"T HAVE NINJAS"

From the lab, we can hear Amy and Sinead laughing, talking about how they knew the friendship wouldn't last.

* * *

Dan POV

This girl is infuriating. Plain infuriating. I decided to take the first, crucial step.

"Natalie, listen, I'm sorry for yelling. Okay? Can we get along so we can spy the pants off everyone else?"

"I suppose so," she replied. I sighed, relieved.

"Come with me," I said, getting up from my seat and gesturing for her to follow.

We went to the weaponry.

"Choose a weapon," I said. "Nothing deadly, though." She nodded, and moved awy from the daggers and swords, and on to the guns. She picked up a dart gun.

"But you already have one!" I protested. It's not like you can use both hands. You won't have proper aim." She turned to me and looked me dead in the eye. Mesmerizing amber met jade green.

"I can shoot a dart gun with perfect aim with both hands. Heck, not only a dart gun, but any pistol as well. I can throw a knife and hit a bird midflight, sending it to its death. I can duel with swords or daggers or both, one in each hand. I was wonderful at dueling, Daniel. I beat everybody. I excelled with every weapon." She paused for a second, her gaze intensifying.

Her eyes hadn't left mine. Not for one second. She had a crazy fire in those orbs, like she needed to tell somebody what she was capable of. All the horrible things she could, and had, done. Then she continued.

"Not only am I exceptional with weapons, but I have also mastered the arts of Tae Kwando and Wushu. I am also a fairly good boxer," she said with the faintest hint of a smile. Instead of looking pretty, she looked as if she was on the verge of madness. Her eyes had the same maniacal look as before. She hadn't moved, and neither had I.

"I killed people with those techniques. Those talents. I have many more. Many more things I can do. For example, I am a wonderful gymnast, can see perfectly in the dark, and have the utmost stealth knowledge and tools. I also know a lot about technology," she said, pausing again. I held her gaze. Neither of us had turned away. I finally geared up the courage to speak.

"Why do you act the way you do, then?"

"I don't act. That is another side of me. I love clothes, and jewelry, and makeup, and shoes. I am also a 14 year old girl, which is why I am sometimes moody and shallow. I am a teen, after all," she replied, her eyes finally losing that hint of borderline insanity.

"But you can act tough, why don't you act tough in front of potential enemies? You act like a girl obsessed with fashion."

"I _am_ obsessed with fashion."

"But still, why act shallow?"

"They won't suspect me of pulling a trick. I am the innocent angel who wouldn't hurt a fly. Little do they know.." she laughed without humor. "They focus on Ian, while I get the real work done. Ian's a marvelous actor, if you haven't noticed. He can do everything I can, but he's also a bit protective. He doesn't want anyone to hurt me, so he acts as if he's the main one, the dangerous one."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked her bluntly. She sighed, then sat on a seat next to the guns, placing the one she had chosen in her lap. Then she removed her eyes from mine and looked down, at the gun, her fingers tracing the lines and curves of the metal.

"I needed to tell somebody. People here trust me, they think I haven't done anything wrong. They blame my mother. But it's not all her fault. I did things. I made choices. Some of my decisions killed people. Indirectly, directly, it doesn't matter," she paused.

She suddenly stood up, her eyes looking deep into mine again. I noticed that her gaze is scary. It's as if she's not just looking at a person, but reading their mind, pulling out secrets. To my credit, I held her gaze again.

"I killed people," she said. Then she ran out of the room, leaving the gun on the chair behind her.

* * *

**I loved that last part. Natalie has always been a favorite character of mine, and I refuse to believe she is dead. That ending sort of showed my point of view of this girl and her inner turmoil. I hope you guys liked it just as much as I did! Tell me what you think in reviews!**

**-pseudonym99**


	8. Chapter 8

**The game took a dark turn last chapter. I've decided to keep it that way….**

**Dedicated to: My BFF Yasmeen who is moving away. We'll miss you!**

**and**

**My BFF Amber who introduced me to **

**LOVE YA GUYS!**

* * *

Chapter 7

No One's POV

The lighthearted game forgotten, everyone was gathered in the Kabra command center. Of course, everyone had heard Dan and Natalie, and decided to end the game. Ian was worried about his sister. Amy was scared for her brother. Jonah sat next to Ian and had his face buried in his hands. Sinead was next to Amy, an arm around her. The Holts and Ned and Ted were muttering to each other.

"So," Ian began. "My sister seems to be having some, um, crisis. And she kind of scared the hell out of Daniel. So, what do we do?"

"Well, someone should go talk to Natalie, and someone should go talk to Dan," Amy answered. "Who's up for the job?" she asked the group.

"You and Ian shouldn't go to anybody. I can go talk to Natalie," Jonah offered.

"Thank you," Ian replied, relieved.

"What about Dan?" Amy asked.

"I'll go to him too, after Natalie," Jonah said. "I'm one of the oldest here until Nellie comes." Everyone nodded and wished Jonah good luck as he walked out of the command center. Then they turned their attention to the screens, which showed camera feed from all over the estate.

* * *

Jonah POV

I walked to the library and found Natalie sitting in a comfy chair next to the crackling fire in the fireplace with a mug of hot chocolate. I sat in the chair opposite her. She looked at me, then looked away, as if I wasn't very important. I decided to say the first words.

"I didn't know you liked hot chocolate," I said.

"Daniel made me try some when we were in Massachusetts last Christmas," she replied.

Bickerduff came in with another mug of hot cocoa and some chocolate chip cookies. I took the mug gratefully. As I sipped, I studied Natalie. She was looking at the fire, and it reflected in her amber eyes. They glowed with the light, and she looked wise and powerful, too much for a 14 year old.

"You look like something's bothering you," I said casually. Her eyes immediately left the fire and looked into mine. I know now why we didn't see Dan turn away. You can't. It's mesmerizing and scary. But I wasn't going to let a mere 14 year old scare me, so I tried not to show it.

"You already know what happened, Jonah. You and the others. This is my house, I know when there are people in the command center and when cameras are on. I saw them swiveling around. You already saw and heard the whole incident. So get to the point. Why are you here to talk to me, what do you want to say?" she said.

"Why do you blame yourself?" I asked.

"Because it's my fault," she replied.

"No," I said, shaking my head for emphasis. "It isn't. Isabel raised you to be cold-blooded killer. You couldn't have done anything. You had to trust your mother, and she turned you into a splitting image of her."

"That's it, I'm _still _a splitting image of her!" she exclaimed.

"You look like her, but you don't act like her. Not anymore. In a way, we should thank her for all the training she's given you, that way you won't get hurt. You can use you talents and abilities for good. And besides, when was the last time you did something that killed someone?"

"The Hunt."

"Well, we all did things then that could have had unfortunate consequences. Me included."

"But it wasn't a consequence! It was a direct, deliberate kill. I knew exactly what I was doing, but I did it anyway. I pulled the trigger. In cold blood, Jonah!"

"You were cold blooded then, I know. But you aren't now. It's been about 4 years!"

"People don't change that easily."

"They can if they want to! And you want to, so you can! And you have!"

"Not enough."

"What do you mean?"

"I would still kill a person to save my own life."

"Most people go through that dilemma, Nat," I said. She stayed silent. I got up and placed my now empty mug on the tray. "I have to go check on Dan," I said. She didn't respond. She didn't even move. No emotion whatsoever. "Anything you want me to tell him?" I asked her.

"No. Everything I said was true." With that, she turned away and gazed into the fire.

* * *

Jonah POV

I walked out of the library and went to the weaponry. Ian told me with my earpiece that Dan was still there. I opened the large doors and strolled in with my gangsta swag.

"Hey DAN THE MAN!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Jonah," he said. He was sitting on the seat Natalie was sitting on earlier, the gun now resting on the table beside him.

"Hey, man, just wanted to talk to you about, you know, the incident…"

"With Natalie?"

"Yeah," I said. "Look, she didn't mean to hurt you, she's just going through some crisis…"

"Yeah, whatever."

"She's trying to change but we all know it's hard."

"Yeah, okay."

"She's in the library if you want to talk..."

"Okay."

"Bye," I said walking out. _Phew, glad that's over. Wonder what he's gonna do. Anyway, back to the KCC._

* * *

No One POV

As soon as Jonah left, Dan got up and walked to the library. He knew everyone was watching in the KCC but he didn't care. He had to talk to her. He walked into the library and saw Nat sitting, lost in thought. He came up behind her and cleared his throat.

"I just wanted to talk," he said awkwardly.

"Yes?" she asked, not making eye contact.

"About what you said before, you aren't a bad person."

"I suspect Jonah put you up to this?" she said, turning to glare at the camera. Back at the command center, everyone shuddered at her expression.

"No, he just told me where you were," Dan replied.

"Right," she said, clearly not believing him.

"Look, can we forget about it?" he asked.

"It's my life, Daniel, I can't just forget about it!"

"Try."

"I can't."

"How do you know if you haven't tried?"

"I'm a Kabra. I know everything," she said. At this, Ian in the KCC smiled proudly. Jonah rolled his eyes.

"You know what?" Dan said. "I came here to talk to you, help you feel better. But you're never going to change. All you see is the bad in people, and it's tiring. I don't even know why I bother talking to you!"

"I never asked you to come! I'd be much happier if you go away."

"Fine," Dan said. Natalie only nodded in response. Then Dan walked out of the room, muttering to himself about_ 'annoying cobras' and 'little brats'_. Natalie chose to ignore him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long disappearance. I was working on finishing my other story. But anyway, I'm back! And I want reviews and ideas for new stories! Just PM me if you've got any ideas for stories you want me to do in either the 39 Clues genre or Percy Jackson. Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Natalie and Dan had decided to put aside their argument temporarily for a meeting. Everyone was assembled in the library, also known as "the scene of the crime." Nellie had arrived earlier that day. Fiske was apparently "held up" by something. Ian cleared his throat for attention, "Now that Nellie's here and we have a responsible adult Madrigal, we can hold a meeting to discuss possible suspects, or people who we believe could have broken in here. Let's go around the room and hear everyone's input."

First up was Dan. "How am I supposed to know? They tell us you guys are our enemies, then they tell us the Vespers, and now this? How many enemies does our family have?"

"A lot," Nellie said grimly. "The Vespers will seem like nothing next to this. We will have to stay completely alert and vigilant. No one goes anywhere alone. EVER. Not even in the house unless, it's like, the bathroom. The girls will be sharing a room with attached bathrooms with no windows. Same goes for the boys. We will hold many meeting such as this. And you can't go outside unless I let you. Which I probably won't."

Natalie frowned. "But you still haven't told us who the enemy is."

"That's because we don't know."

A hush descended over the room. This was an entirely new concept. Before, they had known exactly who their enemies were. Now, they must start from scratch.

"So, who knows about what we really are?" Jonah asked Nellie.

"There's no way to know for sure. Some Cahills may have gone and told their non-Cahill friends about their heritage. Others may have found out accidently although that seems a bit more unlikely. But it's still possible."

"Anything's possible!" Amy exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "There is no definite enemy. For all we know, this could be group of crazy, deranged Cahills! And if this situation goes on for much longer, with enemy after enemy, I just might go join them!

"She's right," Sinead put in. "We have no one we know for sure to fight."

"That's not true," Ian intervened. "Ned, Ted, and I looked through the video feed we have of the outside and of all the rooms the day of the attack. We have a face." He gestured to Hamilton who wheeled in a SMART board. Ian hooked his laptop up with the board and a face appeared on the screen. A girl, aged about 25 to 28. Brown hair, blue eyes. Ian moved to another picture, and a third and fourth. She seemed fit and athletic, and was dressed in all black. She had nothing in her hands.

"Where's the dart gun?" Dan asked.

"It's obviously concealed, like strapped to her arm or leg. Use your brain," Natalie replied. Then under her breath, "If you actually have one." Dan didn't seem to notice.

"Okay. So who is she?" he asked.

"Ah. We don't quite know that yet." Ian replied.

"Don't you have that fancy face-recognition software like that museum we went to that found out Amy was wanted by Interpol?" Dan countered.

"Yes. But it doesn't recognize her as a human. At all."

"What do you mean? It's an alien?" Ned asked excitedly. Ted elbowed him.

"Obviously not. I thought you were Ekats," Natalie looked at the boys disgustedly. "He means she, IT, is a robot or some mechanical device. Or…"

"Or what?" Hamilton blurted out.

"Well," Natalie began. Ian shot her a cautious glance, as if warning her not to say too much. She shook her head at him and continued. "It could be a human who has been, um, altered. Like, they have both organic and artificial parts, the latter mostly being technological, like to help the blind. But in this case, they are altered so much so that they aren't human anymore."

"Then what are they?" Reagan asked, her voice trembling.

"Cyborgs."

* * *

**Well, that should be good for now. Sorry if it's short!**

**Read, Review, Follow, and Fave! Please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch10**

"They aren't human?" Madison asked.

"If I recall correctly, I said they were half or less than half human," Natalie replied in an irritated tone. Ian buried his face in his arms.

"You knew about this?" Sinead asked him, her eyes glaring at him disbelievingly. "And you didn't want to tell us?"

"I was planning on telling you after we found proof. We have no reason to believe that this girl is a cyborg," He answered calmly, but only Natalie could tell the comment hit him hard. His amber eyes had hardened and the left corner of his lip had tightened.

"You're lying," Amy said.

"Why would he?" Natalie questioned, angry now. After all this time, they still didn't trust her and her brother. Because of their _stupid _branch.

"Stop it! All of you, stop right now!" Jonah exclaimed, glaring at Sinead and Amy. Jonah had grown close to Ian, probably his only real friend. At that moment, Natalie was extremely grateful to Jonah for helping her out. She looked at Nellie who was quietly observing the scene before her. Natalie turned to look as well, studying facial expressions.

Dan was, surprisingly, glaring at Sinead and Amy. So were Hamilton, Madison, and Reagan. And Jonah, and even Ned and Ted for that matter. Natalie was studying Ian, whose face was free of emotion except for his cold, calculating eyes that practically burned holes into Sinead and Amy. She smiled. She loved her brother.

"It seems to me," Nellie said, which caused everyone to stop their glaring and look at her, "that instead of suspecting Ian, who has done nothing wrong, we should look at ourselves. Sinead, you betrayed the family once before. You played a vital role in the Vesper kidnappings, the blame for which was initially pinned on who? Ian. I, for one, believe you owe him an apology. And," she added, turning to the others," if we have anyone to suspect, the first person would probably be Sinead herself."

"Nellie?" Amy gasped. She couldn't comprehend what her guardian, practically big sister, was saying. "You're a Madrigal, you have to promote peace and not take sides and-"

"And Amy," Nellie cut her off. "I understand the Kabras have hurt you in the past. But, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, you have to stop hating them. You hate both of them because of how much they remind you of Isabel. You fear them. But what you don't understand is that they are on your side. While the person whom you trust," she said, gesturing towards Sinead, "may not be. So don't let your emotions judge people. Judge them on their actions. Recent actions."

"Are you saying I'm a traitor?" Sinead asked breathlessly, her green eyes wide. "I partnered with the Vespers because they said they wouldn't harm my brothers. And I left them after I found out they did-"

"You were selfish," Nellie said. "You cared for yourself, your brothers. But if your brothers hadn't been harmed and had been returned to you, you wouldn't have stopped. It wouldn't have mattered to you if they killed Natalie. Or Phoenix. Or Fiske, or even me. They succeeded in killing Alistair."

Dead silent. All eyes on Nellie, everyone's lips set in a firm line, eyes wide, and ears alert.

"N-Nellie?" Dan asked, suddenly afraid.

"Yes, Dan?" she asked in a considerably softer tone.

"Oh good, you're still nice. I thought you lost it."

Nellie sighed, and turned back to Sinead. "Your previous actions have decided your fate. The Madrigals have decided that you will have to wear special electronic equipment that will monitor your words and actions."

"And Amy has no say in this?" Sinead asked, her voice hysterical.

"Amy has been temporarily removed from her position as head of Madrigals. She did a great job with the Vespers, but the pressure is too much, especially with this impending threat. Fiske and I are joint branch leaders today on."

"What?" Amy breathed. "You removed me, just like that? You didn't even bother to ask?" she asked, her voice rising with each question, until it was a scream, her jade eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry Amy. Fiske decided that it was necessary to do this as soon as possible. He didn't even explain why to me yet," Nellie said her voice apologetic. "Anyway, the meeting is adjourned. Remember-"

"Not so fast," Hamilton interrupted. "How exactly have Ian and Natalie helped the branch?" he asked. Then he quickly added, "No offense, I'm on your side, just want to know."

"Ian found vital Vesper documents that helped pinpoint the actual location of the Vespers and hostages, and provided many Vesper identities. The information that we said Madrigals found, was actually all Ian. He preferred it if we didn't tell you it was him. Natalie, after being rescued, worked alongside Ian to track down Vespers all over the world, and eliminate them. She also preferred not to have her identity known."

Everyone stared at Ian and Natalie, who looked down at the table. Amy spoke, her voice cracking, "I'm so, so sorry."

"It's okay, not your fault. We are _Lucians _after all, right? Sneaky and unpredictable. God forbid we ever do something nice for somebody," Natalie couldn't help saying, they had hurt her brother, after all.

Ian looked up. "It's okay, Amy. Seriously. I just, wanted to help. Me and Natalie both. She's just mad right now because you blamed me for something. She's … protective and defensive of people she loves. She can insult them all she wants, but if someone else does, she gets mad. Just the other day, someone insulted a picture of you in the photo album, and she shot them with her dart gun."

"They were being rude," Natalie mumbled defensively. Dan grinned. So did everyone else. Except Sinead.

"What?" Natalie asked, seeing smiles on everyone's faces around her.

"There's a beetle on the wall an inch behind you," Dan responded gleefully.

"WHAT?"

Nellie burst out laughing, unable to hold it in any longer. "That was so funny!" she screeched. "Did you guys SEE her face?!"

And all the people in the vicinity laughed at Nellie's fit. Except for one. Who was strapping on an anklet and bracelet.

* * *

**So, hope you liked it. Questions:**

**Is Sinead bad?**

**Is the attack girl a cyborg?**

**Do you feel bad for Ian and Natalie?**

**Do you agree with me that Jonah is the coolest guy ever and that he's severely underrated?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so I'm not getting that many reviews. To say the least, I'm disappointed. But I'll continue the story anyway. I just want everyone to know that I take time out of my extremely busy high school life to do this, and I'd appreciate some appreciation. SO REVIEW ALREADY! AND FLAMES ARE WELCOME!**

**Ch 11**

_'Brilliant' _ Natalie thought. '_Now Sinead hates us even more. Wonderful_ .'

Sinead had been excused from the meeting to go to the girls' room upstairs. Everyone else was sitting at the table, murmuring under their breath, and occasionally sending conspicuous glances towards Nellie, Ian, and herself.

"I-I just wanted to say… I'm sorry guys. Really. I guess I was just doubting myself and letting emotions get the better of me," Amy spoke up, facing Ian and Natalie, but eyes cast downward at the elaborate cup of tea in her hand.

"That's beside the point," Ian replied tersely. It was clear he did not want to talk about it. "For god's sake, we have bigger problems. Just leave all the sappy moments for later. All of you."

Ian was evidently back to his usual self. Amy nodded, and shrunk back in her seat. Natalie cleared her throat.

"So," she began brightly. "Here's my proposition. I have uncovered a location."

"A location?" Hamilton asked, bewildered.

"Yes. A house, to be more precise. We will scout it out."

"Yo, hold up. Whose house?" Jonah asked

"What if there's nothing there?" Madison added.

"What if there is?" Natalie challenged. "And to answer Jonah's excellent question, I have a slide show." She stood up and took her place next to the SMART board. Then she proceeded with her presentation.

"The house is owned by a multimillionaire named Vincent Berkeley."

"Hey, I know him!" Jonah exclaimed, jumping up and pointing at the picture of a young man projected on the board.

"I know," Natalie replied with a bored expression. "Now tell me what you know about him."

"He's real rude yo! But his house is way dope," Jonah replied.

"How enlightening," Amy muttered, now over her embarrassment. Everyone looked at her. "What?" she asked self-consciously.

"No, it IS enlightening," Reagan explained.

"What?" Amy asked, even more confused.

"Weren't you listening Amelia? Goodness. Must I repeat _everything_ I say?" Natalie remarked, disgruntled. "I _said _that he hasn't been making public appearances for much over a year. He makes money on his investments, and talks privately for those business dealings. The press has not snapped a photo of him since…" she paused, to look over a file she had with her. "the Grammys two years ago."

"He's up to something!" Dan exclaimed confidently.

"No, duh Sherwood," Madison said, a smile on her face.

"Um. Maddie? It's Sherlock," Hamilton told her.

"I know. But remember dad in the Clue Hunt?" she asked. The three Holts chuckled, remembering the fond memories. Dan grinned, and even Amy cracked a smiled. Natalie frowned.

"Okay, that's nice, brilliant actually. Now back to business. Jonah, you said he was rude. How so?" she inquired.

"He was kicking me out of his crib."

"Just you?" Ian asked thoughtfully.

"Nah. He took out my homie Jay-Z too. And Bey. And JT. And…" he trailed off at the excited look on Natalie, and Ian, and Nellie's face. "What?" he asked

"You are SO thickheaded!" Nellie screamed out, unable to hold it in. "Can't you see! All the people he kicked out were JANUS! Were there any Lucians or Ekats or Tomas he kicked out?"

"Umm… there was no one else there but singers and actors. He kicked out half the population of Hollywood! I wonder who his friends are…."

"That's beside the point! He was kicking out Cahills. Meaning he didn't want to let them into his house. He was probably worried we'd sneak around!" Reagan yelled, realization dawning on her face.

"But why'd he invite them in the first place, if he was just going to expel them?" Ian asked.

"We weren't invited. We were brought as friends. Jay-Z and Bey were brought by another couple. I was brought by some fan who had work there, something with media. She won the sweepstakes," he explained.

"That's it. That's enough fact for me," Nellie said. "We have to start somewhere. You guys are going to be assigned positions. This breach will be planned out to the most meticulous detail. Ian and Natalie and Jonah will work with me on the plan. Amy, Ned, and Ted will do electronics. The Holts will do the bulk work. Dan will…. Um… we'll find something. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Yup."

"Okeydokey."

"Good. Now go do… whatever. Just don't go outside. I have a meeting with Ian, Natalie, and Jonah tomorrow."

* * *

**Hope that was okay. **


End file.
